When the darkness closes in
by lilia2097speshal
Summary: Inu&Kag... Sesshoumaru? InuTaisho? and the whole gang are shoved together only to wake up to face the most dangerous quest in order to save the far future? Spooky to wake up in a different time huh?Be careful not to trust anyone... everyone can be the bad
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, well I don't own any of the characters but I do own the setting and the original characters. Oh and Just to let you know… this is a really long series of events so try to keep up.

**Chapter One: Where are we… who are you?**

Darkness… Sess eyes went wide with the black ora all around him. He must have fallen asleep while hugging Kagome. KAGOME? He suddenly felt her still in his arms and he could hear the slow rhythm of her sleepy breathing, he smiled and pulled her close. Only then he smelt it and then noticed them lying next to him… there were others. From the smell, Inuyasha slept like a baby along with his comrades. Where were they? Where was Jaken? He sat up with a sleepless moan. Kagome instantly shot up.

" Where am I?" Sess could smell her fear and it made him grin because he knew the others also woke due to the darkness. All were filled with incomplete questions. "What…? Where am….? Whose in here…?" Kagome eased a bit to the sound of her friends but then felt a presence similar to that of Sess's. The others felt it too.

Sess grinned. " Well I'll be condemned and sentenced to hell… how did you get here…aren't you supposed to be dead?" At once all of them figured it out except for Inuyasha and Shippo who were to busy looking for wall or something to tell them where they were. It was true indeed that the great lord of the west Inu no Taisho was standing in their presence as a living breathing demon.

The lord sniffed. " Where are we… and who the hell are these people with you and Inuyasha?" Sess laughed… 'Yep… that's sure is my father alright, always trying to bring humor into the situation.' Inuyasha jumped up at the laugh, "Do you guys mind? We're trying to find a way out of here. So shut the fuck up!" With that he continued his business, but Taisho only stood in a little anger.

" Son… you should really watch your fowl mouth in front of women and children." He said this as calmly as possible waiting for a reply. Inuyasha stood up to face him with irritation. "I am not you son, so don't tell me what to do you ass hole!" Everyone froze but Taisho only laughed at the comment. "That really isn't what I expected to hear from my youngest son… but… I will get used to it."

Inuyasha looked back at the direction of the laugh and almost stumbled into the direction. ' My father is… alive?' At that moment he ran into his father almost knocking him over in a loving hug. " Fathe…Father!" Between the tears of joy he could only wish he could see Taisho's face.

Taisho held his son back and slightly stroked Inuyasha's hair in comforting thoughts. 'My son…My little son… all grown up.' He only wished he could see him. Just then a single light shown down on a figure in the distance of the darkness. Taisho let go of his son and everyone got into battle mode as they slowly strode towards the light only to stop right in frount of what appeared to be a little boy.

He looked to be about the age of eight or so with long pink hair that was neatly tucked away in a braid. His eyes were a sad sea green and his skin pale as the moon. He held a small teddy bear in one hand while in the other was a small dagger. The boy grinned at the group and finally with a nod he spoke in a small voice. "Do you wonder where you are?" All looked at him in question then Sango spoke. "Yes, and why is it so dark?" The Boy smiled. " It nothingness because you're all dead."

A/N: End of first chapter... spooky, so how would you feel if you woke up dead. hehe. Just kidding, I promise that I am getting somewhere with this just work with me ok. By the way Makes you kinda wonder where were they before this happened... I will have to tell that story at another time. Anyways next Chapter is Unexpected Decendance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok… a little bit of whats going on… Sesshoumaru… Kagome… Kouga… Inuyasha…Shippo…Sango… Miroku… and yes even Taisho wake up in Darkness. A great family Reunion in total darkness but are interrupted by a young boy who tells them they are dead… dun dun dunnnn.

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Descendants**

The group were started with a uproar on why…. When… how… Taisho looked at the boy as he waved his hand to silence the others. "Tell me exactly who you are." Taisho said with his mask still in place. The boy smiled and bowed. " I am Prince Li of the dead and the resurrected. Sorry for not introduce myself earlier, but you seemed to have already knew me." All of the group looked at Sango who only looked down. "Sorry." Li nodded in forgiveness. "So…" Kouga started. "What are we doing here then?" Li hugged his teddy bear with a grin. "My mommy used to tell me stories of you when I was young and you were such great heroes. So…" He then loosened on the bear and his grin slightly faded. "You are going back to the land of the living to help someone."

All of them jumped in protest. "What! Who?" Li hugged his bear and closed his eyes. " Yepp… it was either you go back and help those you are to help or you go straight to the land of judgment." He then opened his eyes and looked a Taisho. "It's your choice to keep the Family alive or not." With that Li hugged his bear again.

The party debated and debated then finally Inuyasha spoke. "Exactly who are we helping and how?" Everyone froze waiting for a response. Prince Li looked up from his Bear and said softly. "You will be helping the Shikon family of warriors. All in which are your descendants from your lives before you died. Now they are older and have children and families of their own but their world is in great danger." He paused. "I have already sent Rin back. Jaken never died, he is living in the house of gold there… you will find your information. He is expecting you as well as Lord Souta."

With the last comment Kagome looked at him tears in her eyes. "My Brother Souta? He's not dead?" Li giggled at this. "Of coarse not, silly! He is alive and well. Last he heard he's pushing the age of seventy but he's doing well." Kagome gasped. "Seventy? ... What year are we going into?" Prince Li scratched his scalp a little. "I think around the year 2062, but I'm not too sure." He shrugged. "Guess you'll find out huh?"

Kagome looked at the others with a longing face. "Please… my brother and your descendants need us. Can we do it?" Everyone nodded even Sesshoumaru grunted in agreement. Prince Li saw this and did a victory hop and then waved his fingers gently together. "Well I hope not to see you for a really long time… good luck!" With that he disappeared and then blurry images started to appear all around them… it was night and there they stood in an opening between two large abandoned skyscrapers and they could hear small whispers in the dark.

Lina and Nonoka looked around silently as they sat patiently and waited in the pits of darkness in one of the abandoned buildings of Tokyo. 'Man,' thought Lina. 'Where the hell is that girl Angelita?' They scanned the area for any possible movement but nothing. She and Nonoka had been waiting for the General for near three hours and still she hadn't come by. Lina was tired and they needed to get back to base as soon as possible because Nonoka needed rest as well. Lina could always tell her friend's body language especially now that Nonoka was with child and really shouldn't be out here with her, but somehow the pregnant youkai convinced her tag along.

Lina was the eldest of their company, and also one of the wisest, but as time grew by, her age caught up and things just weren't the same for her. She only wished that her would live up to the Inu name. She grinned as she thought of her son, how he was such a pain in the butt. Now he was a loving husband and a soon-to-be father. Nonoka was lucky to have mated her son… her only son, Keshi.

Nokona stirred a bit trying to keep awake which caused Lina to abandon her thoughts. "My, my you sure are sleepy. I should have left you at the base!" Lina teased playfully. Nokona looked up at her comrade, her dark blue eyes partly opened. "I couldn't help it." She fiddled with a small strand of long black hair. "Just missed Angelita so much, and in a way I even think my pup misses her too." She smiled at the thought, then she slightly rose to her feet, brushing off her silver Kimono that had a single red rose lased in the back.

Lina jumped up quickly at the sight of her daughter in-law's rise in fear of something going wrong. Lina knew that Nonoka was a very frail and weak youkai so she only feared for the young woman's safety. "Please do take it easy. I would just beat myself if you or my grandbaby were hurt in any way." She wrapped a gentle arm around Nokona's waist and held her hand. "Come let us go back to base." She gave a small smile.

Nokona was about to answer when she noticed movement down below in the alley, at this she jumped in excitement. In a small excited whisper she pointed at the direction of a group of figures hidden in the shadows of the building. "LOOK!" Lina let go of her companion and walked to the edge and looked over. "Looks like outsiders… could be the enemy or…" She squinted as she grabbed the small holster gun at her side. "Maybe even worse."

Kagome looked around trying to see the smallest details of where they were and then noticed instantly that this place was not as likable as she had hoped. She too had heard distant whispering, so she silently crept between Sesshoumaru and Taisho's bodies in order to feel protected. "Where are we?" She asked as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, but before he could answer Inuyasha cut in from behind. "I believe that this is your home Kagome… look at these temples…" He walked in front of them and stared up at the building on the left. "This USED to be your home." He corrected himself.

"Well… If this is your home, no wonder you kept coming into our time." Miroku smirked in joking humor. "SMACK!" Miroku was touching his face with twinkling eyes as he rubbed his cheek. "Thanks for reminding me Sango." The whole group laughed a bit and were about to comment more on Miroku when Shippo yelled high at the building on the right.

"Hello!"

The noise echoed up throughout the entire scenery. But only silence called back, even the whispering stopped. 'Something doesn't feel right' Shippo thought as he started to back away slowly into Kagome's knees. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both drew their swords and looked in the direction of where Shippo was yelling and were ready for battle. Sango and Miroku led Kagome and Shippo into the opposite building through a broken window. Once they were sure they were safe inside, Sango and Miroku also prepared for unwanted negative contact.

Kouga saw Kagome and jumped into the window as well then yelled at the outsiders. "You do what you need to… I will keep my woman safe." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both glared at the wolf but looked back at their mission.

Taisho took a few steps into the clearing and sniffed. "Come out of you will suffer the painful consequences!" He howled. "Face us and stop being cowards."

Lina grinned as she saw them prepare for a fight but then looked at Nonoka, who was now searching for her gun in her Kimono. 'This is going to be interesting.' Thought Lina. She was prepared to take on the enemy but she couldn't bring Nonoka into the fight… not in her condition.

When they heard the voices down below calling for them to go face to face with strangers Lina smirked. "Cowards are we?" She mumbled. "These guys must be fuckin' stupid to just start yelling in the middle of the night where the darkness can hear you." She then looked at her dear daughter in-law and smiled. "Do you think we should warn them?" Nonoka only stared out into the night with a blank face. "No need to… the enemy is here!"

From out of no where about fourteen giant monsters were atop the group and were not too happy. Inuyasha leapt towards the big giant monster that held five angry tentacles, each one swinging at a new member. Taisho drew his sword, cutting off the head that of a smaller green monster that held only three tentacles. Sesshoumaru was thrown into the abiding building across the way with a grunt. Sango and Miroku were being squeezed slowly to death, till suddenly it loosened.

A big blue monster that was as tall as the sky scraper itself held Taisho under a small tentacle as it laughed in a deep eerie voice. "Puny little creatures. Ha…Ha…Ha." He and his comrades continued to laugh until he smelt it. The smell that most irritated and angered him… she was here!

Loosening up on the demon lord in order for him to somewhat escape, he looked into the darkness in front of him. Taisho and the rest of his comrades looked forward at the direction to where the monster was looking and there… came a figure in black.

The leader of the monsters roared tauntingly. "If it isn't the one… the only… General Angelita!" He laughed at his insult as well as his comrades. She strode up slowly, her brown hair pulled back into a tight braid that fell past her back. Her commando boots clunked to the touch of the ground while at her hip she held three nicely placed guns. Her green eyes glinted in the moonlight as she stopped only feet away from the monster… enough for everyone to recognize her.

She crossed her arms and started to pace slowly. "If it isn't the great… strong… intelligent General Eken." She too giggled. This angered the monster as he threw Taisho into the wall next to Sango and Miroku all in which watched the two Generals eye each other.

"Really?" Angelita stopped as Taisho hit the wall with a hiss. "Is it necessary to throw your victims instead of kill them? My goodness you have become fucking sloppy." She spit on the ground. Eken growled in irritation. "I was waiting to kill you… but now… is not the time…" He looked at the sky. "Our war will finish soon. As for your little friends up there…" He pointed up to where Lina and Nonoka were peeking from. "They will get to watch at another time…" His comrades faded and all was left but him. "Oh! Before I go… tell Rin Ill be seeing her….very soon…Ha…Ha…Ha.." With that he disappeared.

Taisho stood up while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha helped Sango and Miroku to their feet. Lina and Nonoka jumped down from their area to greet the General. Taisho helped Shippo and the rest of the remaining group out of the building and all stared at the General and her comrades.

"Lina" Angelita said motionlessly as she looked into her friend's eyes. "Why is Nonoka here?..." Nonoka jumped in before Lina could answer. "I wanted to come… I don't want to stay at the base to find out that our great General died, it would only be fair." Angelita Laughed and then looked at the moon. "My dear… life is never fair…" She was about to say something but was cut off yet again by Sesshoumaru. "Who are you?"

Angelita looked over at the group and strode towards him only to stop a few feet away from the company, putting a hand on her hip. "I should be asking the same question." Inuyasha glared. "How so?" Angelita took a step forward only to stop right in front of the blushing Inuyasha. "Because I am the General of Lord Souta's army and these are his lands, boy." She said with a confident ease. After making her statement she backed away a bit and looked at him a little clearer, "So who are you and why are you here during these dreary hours?"

Before Inuyasha could speak Taisho spoke. "He is my youngest son Inuyasha no Taisho, prince of the Western lands." He stepped forward with a confident tone. "I am lord Inu no Taisho." He nodded in his other son's direction with no emotion. "Lord Sesshoumaru, my eldest son and the rest are my son's comrades. We were resurrected to help you in the painful times." The group bowed in introduction and then waited for a reply.

Angelita, Lina, and even frail Nonoka crouched over laughing. Nonoka spoke through the loss of air through the giggles. "You…haha…have to be….hahaha… Joking!" Lina continued to laugh until she nearly fell over and Angelita slowly started to calm down with only small giggles as she shook her head. "No… really who are you?" Angelita shushed her group to quiet down. Taisho closed his eyes then opened them to face Angelita whose eyebrows were arched in wonder. "I never joke. What I say is true." Lina and Nonoka began laughing again and Angelita giggled. "Oh really? Hey, Lina!.." She looked at her friend who was laughing. "This guy claims to be your Grand-pa! Hahahaha!" Now Lina finally did fall over laughing then Angelita smiled back at the group. "If you are who you say you are… You are sure in the wrong century."

Taisho knew she was toying with them and for some strange reason, he let it be done. He growled at her, and she bowed. "I will let my lord decide who you are. I don't read much into your history and Lina never knew any of you… so hopefully we will find out huh?" She then walked over to Nonoka and kissed her forehead. "Come lil' mommy. I think you pup and you are hungry, I could hear it all the way at the base." They all giggled.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at their father who only shook his head. Shippo walked up to the women and cleared his throat. "Are you a youkai general?" Angelita whirled around and grinned as she knelt before him. "No… but I work for the Youkai in this territory. Are you afraid of me?" She straightened. Shippo shook his head, "I'm afraid of nothing!" She laughed then walked over past Sango and to the small building where she placed a piece of paper with a symbol onto the cement.

With that she walked back over to her friends and started to gather them up to leave. Taisho and the rest stood in frustration till Angelita looked back at them. "Are you coming or what?" Taisho frown. 'I'm not sure our visit with these people will be a nice one.' He motioned the group to follow. 'But for some reason, she looks to me to be a caring somewhat arrogant, human.' They all started walking through the dark alleyways of the night.

A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter two! Yay! Sorry about the first chapter… I have a hard time getting into things. Well have fun… Next Chapter: Lost History. Please send me your thoughts before it's too late!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well Here we go again… Yay! So far, The gang has been sent into the far future and left in alley way of an abandoned/ruined city of Tokyo. They end up in an encounter with Monsters who tried to kill them for the hell of it. Soon they were saved by General Angelita and then they met two other women who appeared to be Youkai. Lina, the eldest woman is Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter but they don't know that yet… All they know is that Angelita and her team doesn't believe a damn word they say. Who Could blame them? This is horrible times for our poor land. Anyways… They just left and now are headed to the Shikon Base. God Speed my friends.

**Chapter Three: Lost History**

The group headed out in utter silence, Nonoka held onto Lina's arm for sheer support while Angelita scanned the area every few minutes. They passed many abandoned cars and building, lamps, signs… all seemed to be destroyed. Kagome observed everything that she once knew wondering why…how… and what happened here. Silent tears built up in her eyes as she stroked the sleeping Shippo in her arm's tiny ponytail.

Kouga noticed her pain, as did Inuyasha so he decided to ask the questions himself. "So Angelita…" She turned her head slightly to glare at him. "I mean 'General' Angelita… what happened here… war or something?" She looked back in front of her. Keeping her eyes forward she softly spoke. "It was a massacre…" She looked over at the weary Nonoka and Lina then turned back to the front. "The Gods and Demons warred with each other, till the Gods' came through the well…" Kagome jumped up, "THE WELL?" Angelita nodded. "Yes the well… the city was destroyed that night… and only a few of us humans here… survived." She went silent.

Kagome sped up her pace and was now walking beside Angelita. "What happened to the family that owned the well?" Angelita looked down at Kagome for a split second then answered. "Lord Souta used his power to protect them, they lived a long life after that." Kagome felt a burn in her chest 'Her mother and Grand father…were… dead?' She almost cried right then and there but Taisho spoke up.

"What are the human's helping the Youkai when we destroyed everything? Do you think that you should have chosen to work for the yourselves?" He asked letting his mask slip a little. Lina spoke now. "Many did, but the fact that many were saved by a demon stone tells us the gods and being on your own show humans no mercy…" She paused and looked at Angelita. "I can still remember that night… oh you wer…" Before she could finish Angelita pulled her gun and cocked it the pointed it in her friends ear. "Don't even… that is my personal business on what I was doing that night alright… GOT IT!" Lina nodded, so Angelita uncocked her gun and put it neatly away.

Lina tried to change the subject. "Anyways… the other day, Jaken was knighted again." Angelita froze. "Again?" Her eyebrow arched. Lina nodded, "He is retiring soon, so we gave him the honor." Angelita nodded and proceeded with walking until something hit her. "How is our pain in the butt doing?" Lina frowned in question then snapped a finger. "Ohhh… Rin?" Angelita nodded. "She's doing well…" Sesshoumaru heard the name and quietly listened in. Lina smiled. "She is one of my favorite students… always singing and laughing, I sure will miss it when she is gone." Angelita nodded. "But you know she needs to grow up some time, she is now of age to think for herself. We can't hold onto a child when she is the right age. Me… I am much older then she and even I am attached to her like she were my child."

At that moment the reached a pale blue barrier in the center of the city where all stopped. Angelita took her glove on her left hand off and on the index finger was a silver ring with a single ruby on the band. She slowly forced her knuckles to barrier and blue light faded away to reveal a large stone wall that held a big wooden gate. She motioned the others to follow her through the gate and as they approached it, a man's distant voice called. "Identify yourself or you will be exterminated on the spot!"

Lina grinned then looked up and shouted. "It is I… Lady of the Western Lands, Mistress of power, and ally to Lord Souta!" With this the gates opened to reveal at least a hundred small huts and people scurrying around in all sorts of colorful Kimonos and uniforms. They slowly walked in and as they did, the gate closed slowly and the barrier regenerated. It was a sight to see for the new-comers.

They stopped outside of a large hut when a small fire demon ran up to Angelita and Lina and saluted then bowed. "Permission to talk milady." Angelita sighed and then nodded in irritation. "We have word on the up rise in the southern plate, the darkness have killed all of the villagers there and are headed here, milady." Angelita nodded. "I know…" The soldier frowned, "Excuse me… but how do you know milady." She pointed in the direction they came from. "General Eken is about seventeen miles south of here. Battle will take place in the city in one week so prepare the men." The Soldier nodded and scurried away.

They walked into the large hut that really wasn't a hut but a tunnel that led down to and underground palace. The walked down the steps, the torches on the sides of the stairs led the way. It mist have be ten to twenty floors down because it took a good hour to get there. They stopped at a large door and Lina opened it, inside was a grand staircase, a large crystal chandelier, and two entry ways to what seemed to be a lounging room and the other a study.

Lina then yelled up the staircase with a smile on her face. "Souta! Rin! Keshi! We're Back!" After a few minutes of silence a thud was heard upstairs above them, then a young girl about fourteen in a long silken, grey Kimono came running down the stairs almost tripping twice. She ran into Lina's arms and hugged her tightly. "Oh… Lina… I missed you so." She kissed Lina's cheek then looked at Angelita and slowly walked up to her and hugged her gently, tears filling her eyes. Angelita hugged her back. "Hey butt-head!" Both of them laughed a bit then pulled apart. "I missed to very much Angelita…" Angelita smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Well, I hate to say it but… I missed you too, Rin."

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and didn't even recognize her, she had grown up so much. Her hair long and pulled back in a ponytail… face thinned…. Body blossomed… and even her eyes had seemed to change. Now they looked like she never felt a drop of sorrow, never felt hurt of any kind. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her look at him. "Hello…" She smiled a bit, he only nodded. Angelita looked at Rin then to Sesshoumaru then back to Rin. "Do you know this guy?" Rin nodded. "He was my father… sort of." She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She thought he was dead, and now here he was.

Before anyone could say anything else Jaken waltz in from the study carrying an old book. His skin was now wrinkled and loose to the bone, he walked slower then he used to when the Taisho family was around, and he also seemed a bit def due to him talking loudly. "IF IT ISN'T THE ALMIGHTY KING OF THE PAST!" He yelled as he looked at Sesshoumaru with a grin then saw Taisho and Inuyasha. "ALL THREE OF YA! KAMI, THIS MAKES THE JAKEN YOUR HUMBLE SERVANT FOR WHATEVER I DID WRONG!" He bowed then started sobbing. Angelita grabbed Jaken by the back of the neck and smacked him. "Get a grip! These people are our guests until we find…"

An old man with long white hair stood at the foot of the stairs clapped his hands together once to silence them then with a soft, rippled voice spoke. "These people are the great warriors of the past. They are my family as well as yours…" He coughed a bit then continued. "Kagome and her comrades are my family so we must show them…(cough) that they are our allies not prisoners of war." He slowly walked up to Angelita and Jaken, who both threw themselves to the floor as to bow to a sultan, but the old man patted both of their heads. "No need to bow. Angelita, you are as a daughter to me so you are level with me… Jaken, you are my friend and consultant so you are also level. Both rise and be my friend and daughter…" Both did, except Angelita's eyes were nailed to the floor in order not to make eye contact.

The old man tilted her chin with a single finger to make her face him in the eye, and with that he smiled. "Since the day you came into my life you were like the child I never had… you are my spirit, my heart, and even my mind. You woke what little people could in great leaders and that is what made you the best General of all." Angelita smiled back, hoping the others didn't see but then the old man hugged her as his eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes and hugged back. "Thank you Lord Souta… Father" She whispered silently.

Kagome watched and tears came to her eyes, she knew in her heart that this man of golden emotion was indeed her dear little brother. She saw the love that he had for the General as their mother once had for them, and that was exposed so bluntly through this hug. For a moment she thought of running up and jumping into the hug but decided against it. She didn't want to smash a father daughter moment.

Taisho watched silently from behind the group at the embrace, for some unknown reason he felt the bond as well… not directly but with his youngest son's hug he did. He wished to feel the way this house hold did… the feeling of having a family again. To have his children at his heel… his mate next to him… and… what else? He couldn't nail it, but he soon switched the subject as he saw the two let go and the old man slowly made his way to Kagome.

Souta looked at his sister and smiled through the tears. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. "Sorry…" She tried to smile. 'so much time was lost.' He shook his head and grabbed her forcefully into a bear hug. "Sis… I thought I'd never see you again…(cough)… How I missed you my big sis!" He let her go to look into her eyes and saw her smiling with tears streaming down her face. "Welcome.." He gave her a confident smile then looked at the rest of the group. "Welcome to my home… you are guests and shall be treated as royalty. Thank you for coming." He then looked down at Kagome and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." He whispered.

Taisho sat quietly in the study room waiting for Lord Souta to enter and talk to him. For some strange reason, the old man wanted to talk to each person alone and he was the last one to enter the study. They had arrived the night before and went through a very emotional reunion… Taisho got to sit and talk with his sons alone for a few hours and it was nice to catch up on things. Nice to hear about their great adventures, bravery, courage, and even love. He did not expect to hear it from Sesshoumaru when explained how he had taken in Rin as a child.

The night before was short, after their talk they were escorted to different areas of the underground palace, Taisho was escorted to the western wing in the room next to Miroku's. It wasn't that bad of a room, it was very large… had two dressers… a closet… and a urinary area complete with a spring bath and sink. All the furniture was designed to fit that of European looks on dark cherry wood. The bed was large enough for about five people with dark green silken sheets. On the sheets were tiny designs of tulips that danced throughout the fabric.

Last night when he dressed out and found a night Kimono in the closet that was to his liking, he lightly slid down on the sheets turning to his side to smell the pillow and froze. That smell… he sniffed in lightly. The pillow smelt of winter tulips and spring strawberries, something so familiar, but what? He sniffed once more then figured it out… it smelt of that woman! The carefully hidden smell of… The General… Angelita.

The whole night he did not sleep, he knew he was in her room last night and knew that she grew up in that room. So many things went through his head that he wanted to ask Souta. That woman's room must have been sacred because whenever he closed his eyes he imagined her sleeping there, as a child… a teenager… even an adult! Soon he couldn't take it anymore so he sat up and looked around the room opening cupboards and cabinets. When looking in the closet through all the men's clothes he caught a glimpse of something red, looking back into the material he found it to be a small brown kimono that was small enough for Shippo to wear.

Turning the dress over he then saw the red… a few slashes in the back tainted the design of a red rose on the back. He carefully held kimono to his face and sniffed. 'This was yours…' then he smelt something else in the fabric. Blood. 'It was your blood… what happened to you?' His mind filled with questions. Throughout the night, he held the fabric in his arms as if they were a child still in them, he sat in utter silence till a servant came for him.

Now he was here waiting patiently. Suddenly Lord Souta came through the door in somewhat of a rush, Taisho stood and bowed lightly. Souta smiled then sat it the chair across from him. "Lord Taisho, I am very happy that you bring…(cough)… honor to this household. I have summoned you and your friends for help." Taisho's eyebrow arched. "Help with what Lord Souta?" He said it so calmly that he almost whispered.

Souta's smile disappeared. "We are losing the war… Most of the demons on the southern front have been slaughtered… we… (cough)… excuse me." He cleared his throat. "The Americans have done everything they can to help us but not much is left… we need you to help train our army." Taisho nodded then looked at the Lord with no emotion. "Answer some of my questions and we shall see…" Souta nodded and Taisho continued. "Who are Americans?" Souta smacked himself on the head then looked at the Taisho with a giggle. "I'm sorry! I forgot about that… they are from a far distant country across the Eastern seas. I apologize." He bowed. Taisho nodded in acceptance then continued. "Why does your army need… training?" Souta patted his fingers together business-like. "The soldiers are… only humans and lower level demons who have never fought before. Angelita is unable to teach both demons and human to fight… plus the army needs more commanders." "Why more commanders?" Souta closed his eyes then looked back at Taisho without emotion. "We have over twenty-thousand men on this base… but in two other bases we have over a hundred thousand." Taisho looked at his claws and nodded. "I will accept your offer." Souta jumped up and rubbed both his hand together. "I promise that you won't regret this Lord Taisho!"

Taisho waved his hand to silence him. "May I ask you a few more questions?" Souta agreed then sat back into his chair. "I was wondering why I slept in the General's room last night and she didn't?" He watched the other Lord squirm a bit then answered. "She doesn't sleep. She offered the room up last night, I hope you don't mind." Taisho placed a hand on his cheek rubbing it gruffly. "Why doesn't she sleep…" Souta stood up and made sure the doors were closed and looked around to make sure no one was watching then sat back down.

"What I say to you is pure secrecy." Taisho understood and nodded. "My lips are sealed." Souta looked down at his hands then back at Taisho nervously. "If she sleeps… she changes." Taisho's eyes went wide in question. "What!" "Shhh.." Souta said looking around then back to the lord. "When I found her she looked to be about only five years of age…."

_(Flash Back)_

_Younger Souta had long black hair, messy clothes and bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was only in his mid Twenties. Today he was looking for supplies for his men and the rest of the base. He only had with him a handful of men with two trucks and not many guns. He only prayed that luck was on their side today. _

_They entered a market place, grabbing everything that they could as fast as possible. Souta went to the sweets section to find some snacks for the children in his area. There on the floor in the sweets lane was a little girl in a brown Kimono dress lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Souta ran to the little girl and checked for a pulse and found that she was barely alive, her breathing was so small. He picked up the girl and held her head closely to his chest. Her back had been sliced open and blood seem to pour out of her frail body. Her skin was pail, and her brown hair matted. 'She must have been tortured' he thought. _

_He called for the men to pack up and leave but something strange happened. She bit him, tearing a chunk of his arm away, with long sharp canines. He dropped her in fear and began to leave her behind but turned back around at the sound of her small whimpering cry. Something in him told him to run but he went back and saw her looking up at him with small green eyes. The Canines were gone, and she was a normal girl again. _

_He picked her up and cradled her even through his weakened arm and led her to the Trucks. He could see nothing but sadness in those eyes and for some unknown reason he felt like he needed her… she needed him. And at that moment he knew that she was something special… she was a goddess. He feared that the people of the base would find out so he covered her in a small soldiers jacket and labeled her a human girl that he had adopted as his own._

A/N: Well Chapter Three is finally done… never expected a human General to really be a god! She hides it… cause remember Demon and Human's enemies are Gods! Have fun with the next chapter called Let the Training Begin! Please review! Thanx!


End file.
